tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Formaryn
Formaryn was a trading town located in the Telvanni Peninsula, bordering the Padomaic Ocean. It was a part of the territory claimed by Tilavu Marvani, Telvanni wizard-lord; it served as the center of Marvani power and influence in Tamriel. The town housed the home of Tilavu, the mushroom-tower of Tel Formaryn. History Description and layout Formaryn, while generally referring to the mushroom tower, has also come to refer to the settlement surrounding the tower. Situated on the coast of the Telvanni Peninsula, Formaryn was primarily accessible by sea. Incorporating several abandoned Velothi towers, the tower was described as an architectural marvel by allies and rivals alike. Formaryn settlement Like Vos, Formaryn was built on the remains of an ancient Velothi settlement. Remarkably, the majority of the Velothi architecture was intact or able to be salvaged. Formaryn was a port town, with docks that accomodated travelers and merchants. The settlement boasted farms and plantations, as well as a fishing industry. It was located in a cove on the eastern shore of the Telvanni Peninsula, bordering the waters of the Padomaic Ocean. It was somewhat reminiscent of the town of Suran. The town was situated around the docks, which speared out into the Padomaic Ocean. The town was arranged with a large central plaza, dominated by splendid fountains and planters filled with flowers: black anther, gold kanet, noble sedge, stoneflower, Timsa-come-by, and, willow anther. The plaza enjoyed frescoed tiles and colorful lanterns, as well as quiet courtyards, stylish arches, and stately arcades. Arranged across the plaza were various buildings, in which places of business were housed and citizens lived. Formaryn had a tradehouse where general merchants offered their wares, apothecary, smith, as well as a cornerclub and inn. Flanking the docks were two guard towers that speared upwards into the air. These guard towers were large enough to also serve as the barracks and guardhouse for the settlement. A lighthouse served the town and surrounding coast. Tel Formaryn Tel Formaryn was a blend of Telvanni mushroom tower and Velothi dome towers. Built onto a promontory curving out into the Padomaic Ocean, Tel Formaryn was connected to the town proper via walkways and stairs fashioned from branches of the tower's roots. Similar walkways crawled upwards and across the rocky promontory, housing smaller mushroom house-pods that were reserved for attendants and servants of the mage-lord. The first Velothi tower, an imposing structure known as the Gatehouse, sat at the base of the tower, guarding the entrance to the tower, the town, and the sea. As one traversed the promenade, they went further along the promontory and out into the sea. At the edge of land rose the second Velothi tower, ensconced by the interwoven roots of the mushroom tower. This tower sat besides a personal dock and housed another guardhouse in the lower levels. An observatory dominated the upper levels of the tower. This tower was known as the Sea Tower or Seagate. After the Sea Tower, the only remaining way to go was up, on soaring walkways that lead up the cliffs of the promontory. Growing on the rocky heights was the last Velothi tower, in the crotch of the mushroom tower. This structure was the largest Velothi tower in Formaryn and housed alchemical gardens, enchantment facilities, and a sprawling library. Fittingly, it was called the Library. Tel Formaryn tower itself crowned the tallest cliffs, dominating every surrounding structure; as such, the tower could be seen for miles around. Farms and plantations While not located inside the town of Formaryn itself, there existed scattered farms, plantations, and villages nearby that were incorporated into the holdings of the resident mage lord. These farms and plantations crew crops and tended livestock, which they brought to the settlement and elsewhere for market. Ash yams, comberries, hackle-lo, kreshweed, marshmerrow, and saltrice were among the crops grown there. Livestock like guar and netch were farmed and herded, as well. Even outlying farms were linked to Formaryn by well-kept and well-patrolled roads. Behind the scenes Category:Locations